Yesterday
by Elizabeth Elliot
Summary: Happiness dosn't always last.


Elizabeth Melendez 4/3/03 English 4 Yesterday  
  
Yesterday I was happy. Yesterday, I had everything I ever wanted. Yesterday. was my life.  
I was married at 24, to the one I've loved for at least 11 years. Ever since I was fourteen. He was older than me. Way older. I would think that every little girl fancies a teacher of some sort while growing up. I was always ambitious, though. He left in my sophomore year of High School to get his masters degree in music. He promised me he'll be back, but I knew that we would probably never meet again. He didn't know that I loved him then. Music. Music was the love of my life then. It WAS my life, and that's how he became apart of it. The way the music just flowed through his fingers like magic when he played the piano. Such passion did he play his music; such care. He pressed on the keys so carefully as if they where porcelain, yet deeply with such expression. I'd love to stare at him while he was playing. I loved the way his fingers traveled up and down the keyboard as if he where born to do this; as if it where breathing for him.  
  
Ten years later we met up again. I was to sing a solo at my Collage, and he was to play the accompaniment on the same consort. We dated for a year, and then, married. We married on April 21st, almost a month after my birthday. It was a joyous day indeed. A year later, I had a child. We named her Aria. We where happy. One day, however, our luck began to change. It was a beautiful spring day in May, Aria was three, and my husband and I took her on a walk in the park. There, we where spotted by an old friend of mine from my child hood. He blended easily with the crowd, and I didn't recognize him at first. He watched from a distance, he saw my happiness with my husband, my joy with my child, and he hated it. He was always envious of my happiness. He was envious of anyone who WAS happy. But when he recognized me, he wasn't so angered. My husband disappeared to buy more candy and sweets for Aria and me, and that's when he came. He circled Aria and me once, and I was instantly disturbed by him. I held Aria close as he circled, his shadow covered us, and a look of fear crossed my face. Aria sensed my unease, and struggled in my grip. Only when his hood fell from his face did I sighed with relief. I smiled at him as he spoke, "It's been a long time, Amelia." "And so it has; how are you, Andrew?" "I'm doing fine," he replied, "No need to ask how you're doing. I can see it in your eyes," he replied "I'm very happy, thank you for noticing." I said "We should get together sometime," He requested  
  
A week later he found my phone number, called and we got together. A friendly get together between old friends. He wasn't an old boyfriend, nor crush, or love. Just a great friend. The introduction I gave him probably gave you the idea that he was evil; dark. He wasn't fully evil. He was a great person, and he means no harm. He meant no harm.  
Andrew  
  
Only half an hour had passed from my luncheon with Amelia when I received a call from an old friend of my own. Only, it wasn't so pleasant as the one with Amelia. Jonathan was an old lover of mine. An old love, that was all. He was the type that couldn't deal so easily with heartbreak. Either he couldn't easily accept rejection, or he loved me too much. He had some weird obsession with me, and wherever I went, he went through Hell to be there, too. I had a habit of walking in the shadows and made it hard for anyone to see me, but Jonathan hid in the shadows own shadows, and even in my room, where I thought I was alone, I can still sense his presence outside my window. Last week, when I saw Amelia in the park, I should've known he'd be there, watching every emotion on my face; from the curve of my mouth, to the crease in my eyes. It was my fault, all of it. When Jonathan, my old love, called me 30 minutes after my meeting with Amelia I wasn't surprised. Jonathan always calls, begging, pleading, or just hanging up. This call wasn't like the others, though. "You. envied her happiness, didn't you?" he said, "You wanted her happiness for your own. You know if you would come back to me, you'd be just as happy as her. But I made it easier for you, Andrew. You don't have to be as happy as her, because she's not so happy anymore," "What did you do to her?" my heartbeat sped up, for fear of his answer, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" But no voice came from the other end of the receiver, only the dull hum of the dial tone; he hung up. I dialed Amelia's phone number; I could barely control my shaking fingers, it rang four times when her answering machine came on, "Hi, this is Amelia," it said, then her husband came on, "And this is Allan, we aren't home right now, but leave a message at the tone, and we'll get back to you as soon as we can," The tone came, but I hung up. I had to go to her house. 


End file.
